


Epiphany

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney comes to a realization about John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bunny that came to me, inspired by my husband. *smooches* Thanks to [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/)for looking it over. 

John Sheppard was a cuddler.

Rodney knew this for a fact. He'd wished it was because they shared a bed regularly, but it wasn't. No, Rodney had come to this epiphany thanks to countless missions off world (yes, technically Atlantis was off world too, but it was his home now and leaving it made Rodney uneasy). Somehow it was always him and Sheppard that shared a room/tent/hut/whatever.

More often than not they shared a sleeping space too; be it a bed, sleeping bag or just the ground. Rodney would lay down alone and wake in the middle of the night not alone. Sheppard would have his arm around Rodney, or a hand on his hip, their legs tangled together, Sheppard's breath warm against the back of his neck. Sometimes there was also the distinctive feel of a hard penis nestled against Rodney's ass. Those nights were the worst.

Rodney would lay there, Sheppard practically draped over him, desire evident and Rodney would recite pi to a thousand places or name all the prime numbers between one hundred and a million to keep from pushing back against Sheppard. God knows he wanted to every single time it happened. Eventually though, Rodney would fall back asleep, waking to find Sheppard gone and his own erection demanding attention. Then he would rush to the nearest bathroom (or if they were outside, bush or tree) and jerk off, imagining Sheppard, always Sheppard.

Rodney dared not think of him as John. That was too intimate, too personal. If he allowed himself that luxury he would end up heartbroken. So instead he endured the self-imposed torture. Until M9X-024, or as Rodney liked to think of it, Planet Prudish.

The settlement was more than twenty miles from the 'gate and they hadn't thought to bring a jumper so it meant camping overnight on the way there. The villagers were reluctant to deal with strangers, had let them stay the night (in separate accommodations, much to Rodney's delight) and had dressed in layers upon layers despite the twin suns. They were puritanical in their thinking, backwards in their technology and generally unfriendly so the mission had pretty much been a bust.

The village elders had frowned upon just about everything the team did and despite Teyla's pleading and Ronon's death glare they staunchly refused to consider a trade agreement. Sheppard thanked them and they all headed back towards the 'gate and home. A sudden storm caught them all seven miles into the trip. By the time the tents were up all four were soaked to the bone. Sheppard pushed Rodney past the flap with an order of "Strip". Rodney just stood there, dripping and shivering.

"McKay, I said get those clothes off," Sheppard repeated.

"I'm fine."

"Rodney, you'll get sick if you don't get naked right now. You really don't want to spend any more time in the infirmary with Beckett for company do you?"

"No, but…."

"No buts. Strip. I won't tell anyone, promise."

Sheppard gave that half smile that charmed just about everyone (until this mission) and it gave Rodney butterflies in his stomach. His fingers fumbled for the zipper of his TAC vest as he sighed.

"Fine, but no looking."

"Promise," Sheppard laughed as he turned and worked on his own clothes.

The sleeping bags were zipped together and Rodney crawled between them as far away from Sheppard as possible in such a small space. Soon Rodney heard Sheppard's breathing even out and he relaxed, letting sleep claim him as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney was having the BEST. DREAM. EVER. Sheppard was jerking him off, muttering the filthiest things in his ear. Rodney was biting his lip, trying not to moan because they were in Sheppard's office and anyone could walk in at any moment. A noise escaped and his eyes flew open.

He wasn't in Sheppard's office. He was in a sleeping bag in a tent on Planet Prudish. Naked. With a hand other than his own wrapped around his cock. He tried not to thrust into it. It was Sheppard's hand. Rodney tried to stop it, tried to get away, but was halted by the husky sleep tinged voice of Sheppard.

"Don't go. Stay. Please, Rodney?"

The please was accompanied by John's cock thrusting against Rodney's ass. This time Rodney pushed back, too far gone to say no or protest. John's hand moved again, pumping Rodney slowly but surely, Rodney moving up into it, then back against John.

"Oh, god," Rodney moaned. "Shep….John," he corrected.

He could feel the smirk against the back of his neck. Then John's voice was in Rodney's ear, just like in his dream.

"Come for me, Rodney."

Rodney's body responded, his orgasm slamming through him as he spilled over John's hand. There was sticky warmth against his ass a moment later signaling John's release. He wanted to say something, acknowledge what had just happened, but John whispered to him again.

"Sleep." 

So Rodney slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Rodney drifted back towards consciousness, he realized that there was a weight holding him down. He cracked an eye open to find himself on his back, John draped over him, head on his chest. It had been real. And John had stayed.

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Um, morning. Can you, uh…."

John lifted himself up, propping up on an elbow to keep looking at Rodney. He was grinning.

"So, um, about last night….."

"Can we do it again? With you awake for the whole thing this time?"

Rodney gaped. "What???"

"Do you know how long I've been looking for an excuse to get you naked, Rodney?"

"Me? Really?"

"Really. It's still raining outside. We'll be here for a little while longer," John smirked, waggling his   
eyebrows suggestively.

It should have looked ridiculous but on John it was hot. "There's ah…lube in the med kit in my pack."

John's eyes lit up as he leaned down to kiss Rodney. Closing his eyes and giving into the sensations, Rodney wondered how many other dreams of his he could make come true.


End file.
